History Does Repeat Itself
by Vampchick13
Summary: When an old flame or flames return to Buffy, she is forced to choose. Filled with old flames and old evils, this will be a history lesson Buffy will never forget. Can the slayer survive or will it destroy her…for good?
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Guy

A/N: This fanfic takes place between season 4 and 5.

Title: History does repeat itself

What happens when an old flame comes back into Buffy's life? What will happen if he's not the only person from her past to come back? Old flames, old evils. This will be a history lesson she will never forget but can the slayer survive? Or will it destroy her?

* * *

Chapter One: Mystery Guy

Buffy was sitting under a tree with Willow playing anywhere but here.

"Hmm at a swimming pool and Ethan Hawke is putting suntan lotion on me" Buffy said.

"Oh that's a good one. Ok I'm at a spa and I'm getting a back massage and a foot massage at the same time" Willow said.

"Guess who?" a guy said covering Buffy's eyes.

"Hmm John Cusack?"

Then Riley jumped out from behind her. "Nope just boring old me" he said.

"Oh it's my boyfriend" Buffy said in a happy voice.

From far away a boy was watching them looking at the girl with the blonde hair.

_She will be mine _he thought.

Then the guy turned back to his motorcycle and rode away.

Buffy looked over at the sound of a motorcycle. _Hmm that bike looks familiar _she thought.

Then she turned back to Riley and smiled. "I have to go train with Giles. I'll be back after your last class" Buffy said as she took off across the Campus.

For and hour, she trained. "So are you going to patrol tonight?" Giles asked.

"Yep Riley has Initiative business so I'm on my own. Which is good because I need some Buffy time" she said.

"Buffy are you ok?" Giles asked.

"Yes. What would be wrong?" Buffy said as she walked out the door.

She walked right into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she said trying to gather herself up.

"Don't worry about it. I'm good with damage" the guy said as he started to walk away.

By the time Buffy realized what he said, the guy was gone.

_it can't be, no it's not him_ she thought.

So when night time came, Buffy went to one of the cemeteries to patrol.

She has already staked two vamps but her mind was else where. So she didn't hear the four vamps creeping up behind her. They tackled her and three of the four pinned her down and she couldn't get up. Right before the head vamp bit her, she was covered in dust. Then the rest of the vamps holding her were kicked off. Buffy jumped up to see a tall figure fighting all three vamps. She couldn't see his face but his style seemed familiar. He staked two and the third one ran off. However, the guy threw the stake and the vamp was dust.

The guy looked at Buffy and ran off. She chased him but she lost him.

"God who is that guy?" Buffy asked herself.

So after a few more sweeps through town, Buffy went home. She had a message from Riley telling her about a dance party at the Bronze tomorrow. So Buffy called Xander and told him about the party and he said he would try and be there.

The next day Buffy was talking to Willow about the party when Riley ran and kissed Buffy.

"Mmm wow I missed you too" Buffy said, clearly enjoying the kiss.

"So are you two coming to the party?"

"Yes we will both be there" Buffy said looking at Willow who nodded.

Then Buffy looked at her watch. "Oh. Will, we got class in five minutes so we should go" Buffy said.

They all got up and Riley walked with her to her class. Before she walked into her class, she caught a glimpse of a tall boy with brown hair with a lethal body. She wanted to follow him but she had class. Half the school was talking about going to the Bronze for the party.

_Hmm a party it might be time to approach her _the guy thought.

That night Buffy had to decide what to wear.

"Hmm should I go black halter and black leather pants? No to much like Faith." Buffy said, throwing the top back into her closet.

Then she pulled out a red spaghetti strap top to go with her black leather pants. Then she did her make-up and hair. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh yeah. To die for" Buffy said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Dance

A/N: So its been awhile since I last updated this story…

At the Bronze Buffy was waiting with Willow and Xander for Riley to arrive. She kept thinking about the past day and a half, about the guy.

"Would I get my ass kicked if I asked you to dance?" said a voice she knew all to well.

"Pike?" Buffy said out loud.

You. I knew it! How? Why? I can't believe it's you! Buffy was screaming on the inside. He just looked at her and she realized she hadn't answered him.

"Maybe" she said.

All the memories were like a tidal wave. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Xander and Willow just stared after her with a look of shock on their faces.

"So that's Pike?" Willow said.

"Well, great" Xander said looking a little more than upset.

The song was a slow song and it just happened to be Little Heaven, the first song they ever slow danced to.

"Why do I have a feeling you're the reason this song's playing?" Buffy asked smiling at him.

He just gave her one of his sneaky smiles. Then she saw Riley walking in the door.

"I have to go I have… to meet someone" she said instead of saying 'boyfriend.'

Why do I care if he knows? she thought.

"Buffy I'm back for good, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to fight for you I won't give up" Pike said.

She just looked at him.

God I've missed him so much. What have I gotten myself into? she thought as she walked away.

"Well that went better than I thought" Pike said to himself.

After partying a little more, Pike went back to his apartment.

Maybe I should do a quick sweep he thought.

Buffy watched Pike head out the door. She had been watching him since she left him on the dance floor.

God what is wrong with me? she thought.

Still she couldn't stop looking at him.

"Buffy your like a million miles away" Riley said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to head home" she said.

"Ok. Do you want me to walk you home?" Riley asked.

"No I'm fine but thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Buffy said waving to all of them.

Once she was out the door she started to look for him.

When she got to the first cemetery she said "Pike?" hoping he would answer. There was no answer so she went down the street to the next cemetery.

She said "Pike?"

"What? Oh hi Buff" he said jumping down out of a tree.

"What were you doing in a tree?" she asked.

"Why did you come to find me?" he asked back.

"I was looking for you" she said.

"Same here. Except I was looking for vamps" he told her.

"Do you want to go hang out at my house? My mom would love to see you again." Buffy covered instead of telling him she was the one who missed him and that she just wanted to be around him now.

He smiled knowing what she wasn't saying.

She blushed. He always knew me so well she thought.

"Um yeah. I'd like to see your mom. She was always cool" he said.

Buffy almost took his hand but stopped herself before she tried.

"Um follow me" she said to him.

Right before they were out of the cemetery she saw a few vamps running away.

"How do you feel about getting in a little practice?" she asked nodding to the three vamps.

Pike smiled and pulled out him stake. "Like old times" he said.

That made her remember all the times they fought the undead. She pushed the images aside and ran after Pike.

He did a roundhouse kick to one of the vamps jaws. There was a sound of bones cracking. Buffy just kicked upward and made another vamps head snap back. When he fell to the ground she staked him. Pike also drove his stake through the other vamps heart. The last one grabbed him from behind but Pike easily flipped the vamp over his shoulder. Then he staked it. Buffy just looked at Pike.

"Wow you've gotten better."

He smiled "I've been practicing. I may not be able to beat you but I'd last longer than most" he said.

He's thinking about Riley Buffy thought.

"Do you want to show me how to get to your house so I can say 'hi' to your mom?" Pike asked.

"Um yeah. It's this way" Buffy said, nodding her head in the direction of her house.

A/N: That is it for this chapter of this fanfic. I would really appreciate some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion, Passion & Fireworks

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. The next chapter will come sooner. I promise!

Chapter 3: Reunion, Passion and Fireworks

"Oh my God! I don't believe it" Joyce Summers yelled as she saw Pike walk through the door.

"Hi Joyce" Pike said looking a little embarrassed.

After a brief talk of catch up Buffy and Pike went upstairs to have their own catch up talk.

"So how have you been?" Buffy said looking at the floor.

"Well I've been good. Working out learning more about demons and what not. I've been all over, New York, Hawaii, Texas everywhere" Pike said. "But I always went back to L.A. How have you been?" he asked.

"Ha where to begin?" she said.

"Well how about the beginning after you… moved here" he said trying not to open those old wounds just yet.

"Ok this might take awhile" she laughed. "To sum it up: Hyena people, dated a vampire with a soul, died, came back, killed a master vamp, vamp boyfriend turned evil, new slayer, then she died, new slayer, she turned evil, I attacked her, killed the mayor, blew up the high school, vamp boyfriend left, then I went to college" Buffy finished.

"Wow um now I don't know what to say" Pike said looking at her in shock.

"Yep I think I got you beat in what has happened" she said.

"I think you're right" Pike said.

After a few minutes of awkward silence he asked "do you want to go for a ride?"

"Huh?" she asked looking at him.

"My bike, it's actually just down the street at my apartment" Pike said.

"Sure I'd love to " Buffy said going to grab a jacket.

When she pulled on the jacket she was overwhelmed by the smell. It was so good it was a deep rich smell. It was Pike's leather jacket she grabbed.

"Wow I can't believe you kept it" Pike said touching his old jacket.

"Do you remember that night?" he asked still looking at the jacket.

Of course I remember that night Buffy thought.

"Yeah all those vamps at the dance and you took out Lothos" Pike said remembering his old friend, Benny.

"Yeah I remember that night. I lost my friends, my boyfriend which wasn't that bad, and my school" she said. And that was the night you told me you loved me she thought.

"But you gained me" Pike said with a smile but thinking the same thing she was.

So they walked down the road to Pike's apartment. He got on the bike and started it. Then Buffy got on and wrapped her arms around him.

Oh God. I miss this so much Buffy thought.

She laid her head on his back and felt his warmth through his black T-shirt. Just for fun, Pike pulled a wheelie and Buffy laughed and held on tighter.

"Oh my God! Don't do that again!" Buffy yelled over the engine.

Pike just laughed.

I miss this so much Buffy thought again.

They rode all the way out of town and up on top of a hill. They could see all of Sunnydale from that hill.

"Wow the view is amazing" Buffy said.

"I found this spot a few days ago. I hoped that I could show you it" Pike said.

Buffy realized how close he really was. She couldn't help herself she leaned up and kissed him. The kiss turned more passionate by the second. Soon their tongues were involved. Finally they broke apart for air.

Oh no what did I just do? And I liked it! Buffy thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" she said.

"You didn't?" Pike asked.

"Well it was nice" she said quickly.

"Yes very nice. So did you want to do it?" Pike asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Yes?" he asked smiling.

"No" she said.

"No?" he asked getting even more confused.

"I'm not sure" she finally said.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"Yeah I have class in the morning" she said getting back on the bike.

When he dropped her off, she got off the bike and turned to look at him.

"Well, bye" she said and turned to go.

He rolled his eyes, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his and kissed her again. It was another fiery kiss. They were pouring all their emotions from the past five years into that kiss. When he let go, he told her goodnight and rode off.

I think I'm in love with him again she thought touching her still burning lips. Then she went inside.

"They're still so in love. At least she's not a rich bitch anymore" said a vampire lurking in the shadows.

"Yes, but he's a problem, take care of it. She's still a stupid little bitch but she's mine" said another vampire.

A/N: The more reviews the better!


	4. Chapter 4: Birds and the Bees

When Pike got back to his apartment, he started working out.

_What was I thinking kissing her like that?! _Pike thought hitting his head.

_But she wanted it too. I could feel it. _

After lifting weights for two hours he moved on to his punching bag. After only an hour and a half of punching and kicking it he went to take a shower.

_She feels bad for what's his name? _Pike thought.

_We need to talk about that night. _

After he got out of the shower he went to bed.

Buffy was in the shower getting the dirt and sweat smell off her.

_Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I have to like it so much? _

Then she went to bed and dreamt of Pike kissing her again. Then her dream changed and she was in _His _arms. The arms of a vampire she thought she would never see again.

"NO!" she woke up screaming.

"Buffy! Are you ok?!" her mom came in.

"Yeah mom. It was just a bad dream" Buffy said.

When her mom left, she tried to go back to sleep.

Pike had a dream too.

"Hey man let me in" said his old friend.

"I can't. you need to leave town now Ben or next I see you I'll drive a stake through your heart" Pike said.

"Sorry buddy no can do. We have big plans for this town. I owe you a big ass kicking. You tried to kiss me. So see ya soon" Benny said.

Then Pike woke up covered in sweat but he was cold. He noticed that his window was open so he got up and closed it. He then went back to bed and didn't dream the rest of the night.

The next morning Pike called Buffy's cell phone saying that they needed to talk.

After her last class she left to go meet him at his apartment.

"So what's up?" Buffy asked when she walked in the door.

"Did you have a weird dream last night? About our past?" he asked.

Buffy was shocked. _How did he know? _She just nodded.

"What was your's about? Mine was about Benny and he said 'We have big plans for this town'" Pike said.

Buffy started to cry then. Pike simply pulled her into his arms.

"It was about Lothos" She said through her tears.

Pike was paralyzed.

_No it's impossible. He can't be alive, I saw him die _Pike thought.

"Shh, Buffy. I won't let him get you. I promise" he told her.

"Pike last time we fought him he almost killed you. I almost lost you I can't do that again" she sobbed.

Then she kissed him. There were so many emotions flying around she was caught in the memory. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom still kissing her. Then they had hot fiery passionate sex.

"So we need to talk" Buffy said when they were done.

"Yeah. I think we do, about that night" he said.

"Oh you mean the night where you left me?" Buffy said taking the offensive.

"As I recall _you _left _me_" Pike said using his memory of how she fights arguments.

"I woke up the next morning and you were gone" Pike continued. "I went to your house and your stuff was gone and you were gone."

"Pike I had to move, but you left me" Buffy said still raging.

"All I asked was if you'd come with me. We'd run away and fight demons. I just wanted to take you away from that place" Pike said remembering that night after the dance.

"I can't run away from it" she said.

Finally Pike pushed the right button "What were you so afraid of?"

She was stunned _was I really afraid? _she thought. "I. I was afraid of getting hurt or you getting hurt. I thought you'd be safe if I left. I thought my heart would be safe if I left" she finally confessed.

"Oh Buffy. I just thought you left. I can take care of myself. I don't break so easily. And I would never ever hurt you."

Before thinking, Pike kissed her.

"I thought you'd hate me after all these years" Buffy said after the kiss.

"Buffy I could never hate you. I love you."

"I love you too. But what about Riley?"

"Well I doubt he's like Jeffery. So leave him or tell me to and I'll leave" Pike said sadly.

"Give me time to think about it" Buffy said.

Then she left to go hang out with Willow and Xander.

"Hey, Buff. How are you?" Xander asked once she got to the Magic Box.

"Buffy you're glowing. Why are you all glowy?" Willow asked.

"Did you and Riley have one of those hot sweaty moments? Hmm do we have to tell you about the birds and the bees?" Xander asked.

"Ha ha, Xander. And no it wasn't Riley and it's none of your business" Buffy said smiling.

"Oh. Oh I got it" Willow said.

"What? What is it I'm not getting?" Xander asked looking at Buffy and Willow.

"Pike." Was all Willow said and Buffy's face blushed bright red.

"Oh I got it. Hooking up with the ex. Bad Buffy. Shame, shame" Xander said.

Just then Riley walked in and Xander and Willow walked away.

"Traitors" Buffy whispered after them. Riley wrapped him arms around her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"For once good and happy" Buffy said smiling.

Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. "Buffy you left your" Pike said walking in the door holding Buffy's jacket.

Riley turned around and remembered him from the Bronze dancing with Buffy. He saw what had happened between the two of them. Pike easily ducked the fist coming straight for his head. Pike kept dodging and blocking Riley's punches and kicks. Then Riley accidentally knocked Buffy to the ground and that set Pike off. He started fighting back. His fist connected with Riley's jaw, then he blocked a kick going for his ribs. He did a spinning kick and hit Riley in the face then swiftly and fluidly Pike switched to his other foot and kicked Riley right in the chest.


	5. Chapter 5: It Can't Be

Xander, Willow, Giles, and even Buffy were staring at Pike in shock.

"Wow I've never seen anyone take Riley down unless it's you Buff" Xander said.

"Wow, wow" Willow said.

"My, oh my that boy is a terrific fighter. He should train with you Buffy" Giles said.

"Yeah. He is amazing" Buffy said.

He did that for me, Buffy smiled at the thought.

"Buffy are you alright?" Pike asked.

"Buffy?" Willow said snapping Buffy out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine" she said.

"Buffy you're bleeding" Pike said.

Then he ripped his T-shirt and started to clean up the blood.

Wow he has changed. It's great. He's great Buffy thought.

"You, I chose you" Buffy said kissing him.

Riley looked at them and realized how much history there was between them, then he left. After that Pike and Buffy went patrolling. Pike thought he saw something in the shadows but dismissed it as his eyes playing tricks on him.

"Bufffyyy" her name was whispered through the wind.

It made her hair stand on end.

"Bufffyyy"

She turned around but no one was there. To keep her mind off it she said

"There's a party at the Bronze, I think I'm going to go on Thursday."

"Hmm cool" Pike said but his mind was else where.

No he's dead it's not him. There! Pike's eye caught something and he chased it. Nope not Benny just some random vamp which he staked.

"So would you like to stay at my place tonight?" Pike asked looking at the ground.

Buffy laughed silently and took his hand and drug him over to his bike. When they got back to his place they immediately went into the bed room and had sex. When they were done they had to fight for the shower. Buffy won and got into the shower and locked the door.

"Buffy! Don't use all the hot water!" Pike yelled.

"Oh well" she yelled back. He ran to the kitchen and turned the water on.

"3, 2, 1, now" Pike counted and heard Buffy yell

"You dick it's cold! I'm going to kill you!" Buffy said coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

Pike ran into the bathroom and got into the shower. Then they went to bed.

"I miss this, and I miss you" Buffy said.

Then they fell asleep.

"Hello my sweet" said the master vamp.

"You stay the Hell away from me. I beat you once I can do it again. Buffy said getting into a fighting stance.

"Now, now beautiful. You know that I only want you to join me" he said.

Then he bowed and her dream went blank.

"Buddy you know we're going to win. You can join us, your girl will" Benny said.

"Ben if you touch her I swear death will seem pleasant" Pike threatened.

"Sorry man but it's over. Think of that band we can call it 'Live Forever'" Benny said showing his fangs.

"No and I will find you" Pike said.

Then both Pike and Buffy woke up covered with sweat and the window was open.

"You ok?" Pike asked

"Yeah. I'm ok. Are you ok?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. I just want to know what's going on" Pike said.

Then they fell back asleep. Buffy woke up at 9A.M. and Pike was no where to be seen.

"Pike?" she said getting out of bed.

She walked around the apartment looking for him. After she checked every room, she started to freak out. Then the door opened and she got ready to fight whatever hellish fiend came through the door. Instead of a demon it was Pike. She hugged him hard.

"Where were you?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"I was working out in an abandoned building I turned into a gym. Sorry I scared you" Pike explained.

She smiled "Show me whacha got."

So they went back over to the gym and fought. He blocked almost everything she threw at him. Still he's no slayer so he ended up on his ass a few times. Still he was good. She got hit by him a few times too and every once in awhile she was knocked on her ass. After two hours of fighting they were bruised and sore.

"Nice job. You have gotten so much better" Buffy said rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, well, you have to be better than the thing you're fighting. You are just wow" Pike told her.

She blushed then grabbed a water bottle out of his fridge.

"Well I better go. I promised Will we'd have a cram shesh at the Bronze" Buffy said kissing him and heading out the door.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Pike had nothing to do so he went to go sharpen some stakes and his swords.

"So Will do you and Tara want to go shopping with me tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Um sure for what?" Will asked looking up from her notebook.

"A dress for tomorrow night's party here" Buffy said.

"Oh sure. We'll help you find one but we're not going. We were going to try a new spell" Willow said.

"Hey did you hear? There was another kid killed last night. Now his body is missing. That's the fourth dead guy this month. The same thing has happened to town's close to here. There are 20 bodies missing at least" said some blonde.

Buffy caught the whole thing. Hmm there hasn't been a lot of vampire activity she thought.

She wasn't worried about it so she went back to talking to Willow.

"So tonight we'll go to the mall?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. I'll let Tara know. It'll be fun Buff" Willow said.

"Oh Buff before you go I ran into Clem, he said Spike's outta town for a few days. I thought you'd be happy to know that" Willow said.

"Oh thank God. He had been getting on my nerves lately" Buffy said as she head toward the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Troublesome Xander

C.6: Troublesome Xander

Buffy went home and took a shower since she didn t have to worry about Pike turning the water on in the kitchen. When she got out, she called Willow and told them to meet her in front of the mall. Then she left her house and headed for the mall.

Hey Buff! Hey Buff! What cha doing? Pike said coming up behind her on his motorcycle.

I m going shopping at the mall with Tara and Willow she said having a slight feeling of d j vu.

Do you want ride? he asked.

She got on and he took her to the mall.

So what do you need? he asked once she got off the bike.

A dress she said for the dance tomorrow

He just nodded and sad bye as he rode off.

I wonder if he ll show? she thought.

Then she saw Willow and Tara. She slipped her arms between their elbows and said Lets go shopping!

They shopped for two hours until Buffy found a great dress. It was a black, halter top dress, which cut off above her knees.

I love it. Plus black looks good on everybody Buffy said as she paid for the dress.

Oh and you already have shoes for it too Willow said.

Tara what do you think? Buffy asked noticing how shy Tara was.

It. It, looks great she finally got out and blushed with embarrassment.

Thanks. I m glad you came with me, both of you Buffy said.

Willow mouthed a quick thank you to Buffy.

She parted ways with Willow and Tara and went to her house. Her mom was at the gallery so she had the house to herself. She put in the movie Farris Bueller s day off. Then she popped two hot pockets into the microwave and got a pop out of the fridge. She then sat down on the couch and started watching the movie. After the movie was over she went to bed. However before she went to bed she put a cross by the window and on her door. Then she put on Angel s cross necklace. She feel asleep quickly and didn t have any nightmares.

Pike sort of had the same idea but he just wore a cross necklace and he didn t see Benny at all.

When morning came, Buffy walked downstairs to make herself some coffee. She turned on the TV she heard that two more bodies had disappeared from the morgue. Before she could think about it the phone rang. It was Giles.

Hey Giles Buffy said.

Hello Buffy you need to train in half an hour and we need to do Xander put that down, research. Buffy get here quickly

oosp

Xander look what you did. You turned the girls into pixies. Hurry Buffy Giles said quickly.

Buffy just laughed. She got ready and headed to the Magic Box. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Dance to Hell

When Buffy got to the shop Giles was sweeping up broken glass and Willow and Tara were still trying to get rid of their wings. Xander was sitting in a chair looking at the floor twirling his thumbs.

What happened? Buffy asked.

Xander dropped the jar of dreamers dust and it turns girls into pixies Giles said looking sternly at Xander.

I didn

Xander time out means no talking Willow said cutting him off.

He went back to looking at the ground.

Well I don t know if I should be mad or if I should get my camera Buffy laughed.

Willow and Tara just glared at her.

So Giles what s up? Buffy asked.

Well there are a lot of bodies disappearing but there are not a lot of vampires out there. Where are they? Giles asked.

I m not sure. Sooner or later people are going to start asking questions. They re going to find out Giles. We have to stop this, fast Buffy said.

Xander raised his hand and started waving it in the air.

Ok Xander you can talk, what do you got? Willow said.

Thank you. I think that someone out there might be building an army.

I think your right and if you are we need help Buffy said.

You should call him Giles said.

After a few minutes of debate she grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number. She went in the back room and closed the door.

Well that s not fair Xander said as he looked at the closed door.

He looked at Willow ad Tara with puppy eyes.

Ok fine Xander then they said a few words in Latin and they could hear Buffy talking.

Hey Angel, yeah that s why I m calling. We think someone is building an army. So you ll be here tomorrow night? Thanks again Angel. Bye Buffy hung up and headed back out to the others. Willow immediately ended the spell.

So he said he s going to help, he ll be here tomorrow she told them.

Well that s good Giles said.

Buffy looked at her watch it was 4:07P.M.

Crap I have to go. I ll be back here tomorrow ok Giles Buffy said.

Then she left to go get ready for the dance. First she got into the tub to let her nerves relax. When she got out she wrapped her hair up in a towel and put on her black silk robe. Then she went over to her make-up box and sat in front of her mirror. She put on a dark grey eye shadow and black eyeliner. Then she put on red lipstick and a little blush. By the time she was done with her make-up her hair was dry enough to do up. She put it up so that it was lightly curled and little spikes were sticking up. Her nails were already done, they were a midnight blue. She put her dress on then she put on her black platform heels. After she was dressed she put on her cross necklace. Then she left for the Bronze.

Pike was shaving but he left his little gotee untouched. He put some gel in his hair and gave it a little spikes in the front. Then he put on a white dress shirt and black jeans and black dress shoes. After he checked out his look he put on a new leather jacket and grabbed a backpack full of newly sharpened stakes and fresh holy water. He knew that it would take ten minutes to get to the Bronze by bike. So he knew he s be a little late. He headed out the door and took off.

When Buffy walked in the door she realized how much she wished Willow was with her because she didn t know anyone. She went over to stand under the stairs. There was slow song playing and so she felt really out of place.

Pike pulled up to the Bronze ten minutes late. He grabbed his backpack and walked inside. He spotted Buffy under the stairs.

Wow this is just like Hemery he thought. He walked up behind her.

I crashed your party he said laughing.

How shallow of you Buffy replied also laughing.

I m pretty shallow, you want to dance? Pike asked.

Sure Buffy said letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

She laid her head against his chest and his arms were around her on her bare back.

She looked up at him and right before she kissed him he said I love you Buffy.

I love you too Pike she said before kissing him.

Then all Hell broke loose. 


	8. Chapter 8: Clean Up Crew

Over 25 vampires came in fangs bared and everyone started running and screaming. Then Benny got up on stage and snapped the neck of the lead singer and tossed her body to a black haired vamp.

Buffy you knew this night would come, he wants you and you will join him.

Then he jumped off the stage and sank his fangs into a blonde haired girl. Then Buffy heard it, her name being called from the now clear balcony. Pike looked at her holding up his backpack

I got a bag full of solutions here he said.

She pulled out two stakes and a bottle of holy water. She put the small bottle in her bra until she needed it, Pike laughed.

What? I have nowhere else to put it she said.

He shook his head, kissed her and told her to be careful. As she headed up to the balcony she staked three vamps who were feeding, their victims were not going to make it. When she got up to the balcony there was no one there.

Hello, my dear. How are you? Lothos said swooping down from the ceiling.

Lothos, I thought you were dead Buffy said.

Well you didn t touch the heart, now you will join me he said as he stepped closer.

Oh, please not this again Buffy said.

You re still a stupid little bitch, we re still joined he said looking into her eyes.

I don t think so Buffy said scoffing at him. I need to get away so I can help the others she thought.

Then she saw Pike get thrown over a table by Benny. She did a back flip then an aerial back summer salt over the railing. All before Lothos could move to stop her. She landed right between two vamps, then she staked them. Every vamp she came across she killed. When she made it to the door she killed them and opened the door. Once everyone started to run out it was easier to find the vamps. Pike was sitting against the wall trying to get up.

Come on come on fight like a man Benny said.

Pike kicked him in the face and jumped to his feet.

Sure Ben I ll fight like a man, but you won t live very long anyway Pike said wiping out a stake.

Buffy just killed the last vamp besides Benny and Lothos. Before she could go help Pie she was grabbed by the neck and pulled backward. Then she felt his fangs sing deep into her neck. She screamed in pain and shock.

Buffy! Pike yelled.

As he turned to go help her Benny sank his fangs into Pike s neck.

NO! PIKE! Buffy screamed.

Pike was jerking and twitching but Benny held on tight. Buffy felt her strength leaving her so she jerked around causing his fangs to rip out and a crossed her neck. She shoved her stake at the way through his chest. Lothos turned to dust and Benny looked up. That slight hesitation let Pike pull him off and stake him.

Sorry Ben then Benny was gone.

Then Pike fell to the floor. Buffy ran over and rolled him over. She sat on his legs and pulled him up.

Are you ok? she asked.

Yeah I m ok are you ok?

She nodded then she put a gauze over his neck to stop the bleeding. Are you sure your ok? Buffy asked.

I can t move my legs

Why? she said before she remembered.

Cause you re sitting on them again he said laughing.

Then they both got up and Buffy called Riley.

I m sorry to bother you but we need a clean up crew Buffy said.

Where? he replied coldly.

The Bronze she said and hung up. 


	9. Chapter 9: SpikePikeUgh

That night she stayed with blood. Before they went to bed Buffy cleaned Pike s wound and changed his bandage. When he went to clean her wound there were only two tiny holes. She laughed.

Slayer healing remember? she said.

I didn t know it was this fast he relied.

The next morning they both slept in. when they finally woke up they went to the Magic Box. The rest of the gang was already there.

Are you guys ok? Willow asked. We heard about what happened last night.

Yeah . We re both ok, a few bumps and cuts maybe a lot of bruises but we re fine Buffy said.

Just then a person ran in with a blanket over their head and it was smoking.

Hey Slayer I heard about that little rumble you had at the Bronze. I wish I coulda been there. I need me a good fight said the bleach blonde vampire.

Ok um we need introductions, Pike this is Giles he s my watcher Buffy said.

Well duh I know who he is, who s the new guy? Spike asked.

Pike Buffy said.

What? both Pike and Spike said.

Spike shut up Buffy said.

But I didn t say anything Pike said.

Not you Spike Buffy said.

What? they both said again.

Oh I m getting a headache, Pike this is Spike Buffy said slowly.

Oh he s a vampire though isn t he? Pike asked

Yeah. What of it? Spike challenged.

Rolling her eyes Buffy went on with her introductions.

The redhead is Willow she s a witch. The blonde is her girlfriend Tara she s a witch too. The guy is Xander. He doesn t have powers but he doesn t need them Buffy said smiling at all her friends.

Just then another smoking person came running in. Spike kicked the new comer in the chest.

Ow you idiot I m here to help said the vamp.

Oops my bad Spike said with a little smirk.

Pike this is An

Angel yeah I know him Pike said cutting her off.

Pike? What are you doing here? Angel asked.

Um well

He s staying Buffy said for him.

What are you doing here Angel? Pike asked.

Everyone else besides Buffy, Pike, Angel, and Spike, who was grinning madly waiting to see her explain, left the room.

I m here to help Buffy with the vampire army Angel said.

How do you know Pike? She asked.

Oh when I was heading to Sunnydale I had a demon thing in LA Angel helped me take care of it Pike explained.

How do you know him Buffy? Pike asked.

Spike s grin got even bigger and his eyebrows were up in interest.

Oh well we used to, he was, we did, he was my boyfriend. It s a long story Buffy said nervously.

Oh I love it. Do tell it Spike said grinning.

Ok. Angel helped me a lot, I liked him he liked me. I found out he was a vamp, we started dating, he lost his soul I had to kill him, he came back, we fought evil, he left Buffy said nervously.

Spike still smiling said Oh come on you missed the best parts how he lost his soul.

We slept together, he went evil and when he got his soul back I was force to kill him to save the world she said quickly.

Oh is that all? Pike asked.

After a few minutes of silence Spike, still grinning insanely said well that was entertaining but now I m bored. Later Slayer.

Then he grabbed his blanket and ran out the door.

Well since I missed the fight I should head back to LA I have business there Angel said.

Yeah. I think your right but wait until dark Buffy said not meeting his gaze.

After Angel left Buffy looked at Pike. So what do we do now Buffy? 


End file.
